ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
4th Anniversary
}} The '''4th Anniversary '''Event of Ninja Saga is a seasonal event that was released on July 30th, 2013. Overview In the event, players can battle the tailed beast in order to receive an item. After battling all 6 tailed beast and filling the bar up, you can receive an exclusive rare chick pet. However, at regular intervals along the progress bar, a Sasakyoma's lock will appear, that must be unlocked before the progress can continue to rise. When one of the 6 progress bars is filled, a Light of Hope will be illuminated. When all progress bars are filled and when all Lights of Hope are lighted, an exclusive pet Chick can be claimed. Story Hip, hip, Hurray! It's time for the Fire Village Anniversary Celebration Ceremony again! Everyone is excited about it. Yuriko, the granddaughter of Kage, was playing with her tailed beast, Yobi, at the entry of the village. However, Sasakyoma attacked the village at this moment! She was aghast when she saw Sasakyoma. Sasakyoma was about to attack Yuriko, so Yobi fly to the front of her. Oh! Yobi was attacked by the evil chakra. Nevertheless, Yobi wanted to hurt Yuriko! Yuriko was scared away by it. She discovered the entire tail beasts in the village acting very different and control by the evil chakra. Oh no! It's too late. They were caught by Sasakyoma already. Yuriko missed her Yobi very much. She could just touch his fur now....... Ninjas! Fire Village is in danger! Kage hopes you could be untied to fight against Sasakyoma and rescue all tailed beasts. Fire Village needs you! Reward The player needs to fill the Progress Bar in order to receive the respective rewards, by battling the Tailed Beasts to clear an evil chakra surrounding the Tailed Beasts. The player has an optional to spin 'random' battle or choose specific evil pets by paying 15 token on each battle. The "Random Battle" function is free of charge. When you reach full bars, the ninja will rewarded following: Material Starting from 9th August 2013, players have an option to boost the their progress bars by using Red Boosters (2x or 3x or 4x). Only one Red Booster can be used per battle. Yellow tickets (any quantity between 1 and 3) can be obtained randomly after battle. Blue tickets (1 quantity) can be randomly obtained after battle. Cheese obtained by Random battle reward agains Tailed Beast that reach maximum progress bars. Colect materials to exchange reward following table: Material List Material Exchange Reward List 100 Blue tickets can be exchanged for a 50% discount off Ninja Saga Stickers. After you exchange this coupon, you will get a message in your MAILBOX. Then you may use the code to buy sticjer by 50% discount. Trivia *During the event, all Tailed beast pets are deactivated. *Live PvP matches are not available during this event, Kage wants all ninjas to focus on eradicating the threat! Gallery Tail beast21.png|All Tailed Beast Pets are deactivated during this event. Eventf.png|The introduction to this event. All rewards.png|All rewards claimed. Battles.png|Players can have a choice between a free random battle or paying for a specific battle. 4th anni.png|The silhouette of the 4th Anniversary Event icon. Battle ready.png|The progress bars at the start of the event. Category:Seasonal Events